WOLFGIRL
by scottsman
Summary: A wild girl, raised by wolves, who is a dead ringer for Max, escapes from a research laboratory and takes up with Cody, and the twins must unravel the secrets of her past before those secrts kill her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Chapter one**

_Wild Child_

Cody made his way through the halls of the Boston Research hospital. Zack had laid about three inches of his arm open while trying to learn a new skateboarding stunt. And while he was getting stitches Cody had gotten lost trying to find the bathroom. Before he really knew how he got there Cody found himself in the Research Laboratories area. Almost immediately he heard what sounded like a lecture going on in one of the rooms. He moved closer until he could hear what was being said, it turned out that what he had heard was a press conference. Peeking around the half open door he saw a group of reporters gathered around a man in white lab coat who was standing in front of a huge glass window that looked into another room.

"This is truly one of the most bizarre cases that we have ever seen," said a deep authoritative voice, "as near as we can tell this girl whom we have named Sara was somehow abandoned the woods as toddler but was adopted by a wolf pack and raised as one them."

"Dr. Talbot," another voice interrupted, "do you think that it will be possible to rehabilitate this girl?"

"Yes," replied Talbot, "she's still young enough to learn the big problem will be gaining her trust her wild upbringing has trained her fear humans she has in away forgotten that she herself is human not to mention the fact that because of the life she has led she is far stronger and faster that most 12 year old girls. Now please no more questions we need to proceed with our work."

With that He herded the grumbling reporters out of the room. Cody hid behind the door until the room was empty. He had often heard stories and legends about boys and girls who were raised by wolves now he had the chance to see one. Slowly he walked up to the glass window and peered into the enclosure. The room was about twenty feet by twenty feet and it look like a cross between a hospital room and a forest and there in the far corner of the room was a young girl with waist length brown hair.

When she turned her head toward him Cody froze and his mouth dropped open. Except for the waist length hair and the long animal skin shirt she was wearing the wolf girl was a dead ringer for Max!" Sara cocked her head at Cody in a curious manner and began to move toward him. Suddenly something that looked like a black ball fell from the air vent into room. In a split second the ball exploded and ignited one of the blankets in the room. Sara cowered back in the corner. Suddenly she threw back her head and began to howl like a wolf. Cody's adrenaline was in high gear that's the only way that he could explain what he did next. He reached around and picked up one of the heavy carved oak desks that the students used and threw it toward the double plated glass so hard that it shattered the window and half of the wall that the window was sitting on.

When Sara saw the hole in the wall she darted toward it. Jumping through it she bolted past Cody and out the door. Cody ripped the fire extinguisher off the wall and began to fight the fire. A few seconds late Dr. Talbot and lady doctor rushed in rushed in.

"What happened?" he said taking the extinguisher from Cody and finishing the job.

"Somebody just tried to kill the Wolf-girl," Replied Cody wiping his smoke blackened face.

Cody hurried out of the front door of the hospital and jumped into his mom's mini-van where she and Zack were waiting.

"Where have you been?" snapped Zack

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Replied his brother.

Cody climbed in and slid into his seat. He fastened his seat belt at was just about to close the door when Sara suddenly came running up, hopped though the door and laid her head in Cody's lap. Cody's eyes widened and he looked up to into the astonished faces of his mother and brother.

"Let's go," he said pulling the door shut, "I'll fill you in on the way back to the Tipton."

**TBC PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
